FAQ
=FAQ= 1. Why can´t I upgrade my City Hall past level 9? Your City Hall cannot exceed the level restriction of your Region. If you want to keep upgrading your City Hall, you’ll need to go to the "World" interface and move to Center City, the next Region with a higher level limit. You'll have to defeat the Boss Robin Hood to unlock Center City though! You’ll need to defeat a series different bosses to unlock each successive region. 2. How come I get tons of Gold while collecting taxes on some days, and no Gold on others? That is just the nature of luck! There is a random chance to get Gold every time you collect Taxes. You can increase your chance of getting Gold by upgrading your Mint which requires a level 35 City Hall. 3. How do I get more silver when collecting taxes? Your Tax Revenue is determined by the sum of your Residences' levels and numbers, your Tax Office level, your Region's Prosperity, your Citizen Loyalty and your Alliance's Accounting Research level. Upgrade Buildings, invest Silver in your Region, or Donate Silver to your Alliance to increase these! Answer the questions that appear after collecting taxes carefully to increase Citizen Loyalty. 4. How is the Silver received from my Subject(s) calculated? You will receive a set portion of Silver from your Subjects each time they collect their own Taxes. This will not reduce the amount of taxes they collect; it is just extra revenue generated for you. 5. How do I see my Prestige rank? Click on your City Hall in the center of your City, then click on “Title” to go to the title screen. There you can see your rank and your current Prestige value. 6. Why does the experience gained from "Add Exp" when training change? Experience gained from "Add Exp" increases as the level of your Tower of Trials increases. Upgrade your Tower of Trials to make it more effective! 7. How high can I boost stats with Enlightenment? The max for any single stat is calculated as the Hero's Level plus 20. So, a level 30 Hero could have, at most, 50 extra points added to any stat. The maximum limit is 140. For details, see Enlightenment. 8. Why do I sometimes use different amounts of Grain when I recruit units? As your City Hall increases in level, units require more Grain to recruit. Grain will become more and more precious as you increase your level. 9. Why can't I exchange any more Grain? There is a limit on how much Grain you can exchange each day. Upgrading your Marketplace will increase this limit and reset your current daily limit. There is no limit on how much Grain you can buy from the Black Market, but the price will be doubled. (Exchange limit resets every day at 5:00 AM.) 10. How does the Grain Price change exactly? The maximum Grain Price is 2 Grain per Silver, the minimum is 0.5 Grain per Silver. The Grain Price varies between 0.5 to 2.0 Grain/Silver, changing once every half hour. Once it reaches 2.0, it will decrease steadily until it reaches 0.5 again. Keep track of it, buy low, sell high and you'll be doing just fine. 11. I found a bug! All my buildings complete instantly when I upgrade them! That's not a bug! The emphasis in Chronicles of Merlin is on the battles, not waiting around for buildings to complete. You'll have to wait for your building teams to cool down between projects, but when you want to upgrade a building you can make it happen immediately! 12. How long can I use an extra Building Team? You can keep your new Building Team forever. 13. Why does one building team have a longer Cooldown than another after the same building project? This is because of fatigue. The more times you use your building teams in a single day, the longer they will have to rest between projects. They will be restored to their original vigor at 5:00 AM every morning. Research and Banner Cooldowns also have a similar fatigue effect. 14. Why can't I attack the enemy in the Campaign interface? It could be that your Banner Cooldown is in progress, or it's a Yellow or Red army that you've already defeated. Elite Yellow and Red armies have a limited number of battles shared by all players across the server, if the armies have 0 battles remaining, you'll have to wait for it to refresh. Look at the left side of the screen while you're in the Campaign interface to see when Elite Armies reset. All Elite armies will have more battles remaining at that time! 15. Do I get a reward when I complete a chapter at 100%? Once you defeat all the armies, including the enemy legion, you will have completed 100% of the chapter. After you finish the last battle you will get the high quality gear as your reward! 16. I've met all the requirements for a Region, but I still can't move. What's up? Your Move Cooldown may still be in progress. You have to wait 24 hours after moving before you can move again! 17. Why is my Tax Revenue so much lower in some Regions than in others? Regional Prosperity plays a big part in the Tax Revenue of players in the region. Invest Silver in the World interface to raise Prosperity and Tax Revenue for all players in the region! 18. What can I do after I run out of Banners? You will receive free chances to engage in one Farm battle, one Silver Mine battle, one Campaign battle, one Attack on another player, and one Subjugation without using a Banner every day at 8:30 AM, 12:30 PM, and 7:00 PM. Additionally, some VIP levels unlock options to use Gold for extra Banners. 19. Training is too slow, how can I train my Hero faster? You can use Battle Points to add Exp during training to instantly earn a large amount of experience. For VIP Level 10 users, Gold can be used to Add Hero’s Experience. Additional training modes will also unlock as your VIP level increases. 20. How can I command more Heroes? Raise your Title to increase the maximum number of Heroes you can recruit, and upgrade your Formation research to increase the number of open slots in your Formation. 21. Can I keep getting Gear rewards from Elite Armies even after I finish a Chapter? Yes! You can keep fighting all of the Elite Armies you've already defeated even after you've moved on to the next Chapter. 22. Can I change Kingdoms after I initially choose my Kingdom? Sorry, traitors aren't tolerated. (That means no.) 23. How can I check my VIP level? How do I know when I'll get the next VIP level? Just click on the Add Gold Icon next to your current Gold balance to open the VIP info interface. There you can see your current VIP level, a list of available functions, and the amount of Gold required for the next VIP level. 24. How do I use more Heroes in battle? Just upgrade your Academy and research the Formation of your choice! You'll need a Level 25 Academy and a Level 5 Formation to use 4 Heroes in battle. 25. How do I get more Banners? Banners restore automatically at a rate of 1 per hour. You also gain 1 Banner each time you upgrade your City Hall. You can unlock the option to add Banners for Gold at higher VIP levels. 26. How can I improve my Citizen Loyalty? Sometimes there will be a special event after collecting taxes that will prompt you for a course of action. One of the two choices will always raise your Citizen Loyalty, while some give other rewards such as Prestige, Silver, Gold or a combination of several of these awards. 27. How do I change my password? Check Account Management at our home page for further details on changing your password: http://www.koramgame.com/?act=passport.changepwd. 28. Where are the Silver Mines? The first few Districts of each Region are all Mines! Just click "Region" then look for the "Silver" button. 29. How do I raise my Title? Once you've selected Kingdom allegiance, you will gain access to Titles. Title will increase automatically as you gain Prestige. Prestige can be earned by attacking players of other Kingdoms, donating Battle Points in the "Title" interface of City Hall, or by investing Silver in your Region at the World interface. 30. What exactly does the Magic Stat do? Magic raises defense against all Spell Damage. Only Spell casters can benefit from the Spell Damage boost. 31. How much do additional Building Teams cost, and how many can I have? You get 2 building team when you start the game. It takes 100 Gold to unlock the third, 200 Gold for the fourth, 500 Gold for the fifth, 1000 Gold for the sixth, 2000 Gold for the Seventh, 5000 Gold for the eighth. The VIP Level requirements for each additional build team are as follows: 0, 2, 4, 6, 7, 9. 32. Where can I see how much Prestige I have? Once you have joined a Kingdom, you can go to the "Title" interface at the City Hall. Here you can see your Prestige and your Prestige rank. 33. How many rounds must pass before a battle becomes a Stalemate? Any battle that hasn't ended within a reasonable amount of time (20 turns) becomes a Stalemate and will be automatically end. 34. Why did my Immunity disappear? Immunity will be canceled automatically if you attack another player. 35. Does it consume a Banner to participate in Alliance Battles? Nope! 36. We killed all the enemies during the AI Alliance battle but lost anyway! What happened? You can only win if you defeat all the enemies AND have armies remaining on the field. If your last remaining army wins on the third consecutive battle, they will leave the field like usual and the defending side will win because you have no armies remaining on the field. 37. When can I buy items from the Armory? The Armory will unlock when your City Hall reaches Level 2. As your City Hall increases in level, more wares will appear for you to buy in the Armory. At higher levels, you can buy items at the Armory for Gold and resell them for loads of Silver! Be quick though, supplies are limited and supply is only refreshed at set times throughout the day. 38. What are all the ways I can earn Silver? There are many ways! Aside from collecting taxes, you can also sell Grain, sell Gear found in Campaign, gain Silver from your Subjects, occupy Silver Mines, participate in Mine Wars, and at higher levels you can even send trade Caravans to other players. 39. Why can’t I initiate a Alliance Battle? Alliances can only initiate Battles after reaching Alliance Level 10. Remember, only the Commander can initiate a Alliance Battle. 40. How can I gain Prestige quickly? Aside from investing Silver and donating Battle Points, you really need to attack some enemy Kingdoms to get Prestige! More notorious players will net more Prestige, but attacking the same enemy repeatedly will earn you less prestige each time. The different notoriety ranks are listed below in increasing order: a. Gray (Friendly) b. White (Neutral) c. Green (Unfriendly) d. Blue (Hostile) e. Purple (Wanted) f. Orange (Most Wanted) g. Red (Enemy of the State) 41. Why can't I attack other players? There are a few possibilities. First, check the season. No player-vs.-player battles are allowed during winter. (It's just too cold!) Second, there is a chance that you're out of Banners! Third, you may be looking in a Region of a higher or lower level than your own. Make sure you're searching in regions with colored circles around them; the circles mark them as Regions of the same level as your own. 42. Why can't I defeat enemies even when my Heroes are a much higher level? a. Your Gear isn't enhanced as much as your enemy's. b. Your Research isn't upgraded as much as your enemy's. c. Your Formation is countered strongly by the Formation your enemy is using. Try switching it up a bit! 43. Why do my Heroes always command the max number of units even after I just lost some units in a battle? Before Level 15, all losses in battle are automatically reinforced for you. After 15, you'll have to reinforce your unit reserves from the Barracks either by drafting units or recruiting units with Grain. 44. Why can't I talk in the Kingdom channel? Only players with Prestige ranks in the top 100 of their Kingdom can talk in the Kingdom channel. 45. How many units do I get from each Draft? As you upgrade your Barracks, your reserves will be bolstered by an increasing number of units when you draft. 46. How do I use the "Scouts" I keep hearing about? At Level 30, you can find Scouts to dispatch in your Armory. Horse and Robe Scouts are available to dispatch in search of rare Gear. 47. Are there rewards for participating in Regional Battles? Usually players are rewarded with Prestige just for participating, while players on the winning side receive bonus Prestige. 48. How can I get 4/5 Heroes? Upgrade your City Hall and Academy to Level 25, and upgrade your Formation to level 5 to use 4 Heroes. Upgrade your City Hall and Academy to Level 50, upgrade your Formation to level 10, and earn 15,000 Prestige to use 5 Heroes. 49. Why do the Yellow armies never have any battles remaining? The Yellow armies, called Elite Armies, in the campaign can only be challenged by players on the server a limited number of times each day. The battles remaining are refreshed at the following times every day: 8:30 AM, 12:30 PM, 7:00 PM, 9:00 PM. 50. When do I get Trade Office? You can get Caravans when your City Hall reaches Level 41. 51. I changed my Formation, but when I entered battle it still used the old one! Be sure you click "Set as Default" after you've clicked on the Formation you wish to use. You will need to set your default Formation separately for campaign battles and PvP battles. 52. How long can I use VIP functions after they've been unlocked? VIP functions are always available once you've unlocked them. 53. Why do I get less and less Battle Points each time I fight an AI Army in Campaign? You get less and less Battle Points as your level approaches the level of the AI Army. Once you have surpassed the level of the AI army, you will receive the minimum amount of Battle Points for that army. 54. How many colors of Gear are there in Chronicles of Merlin? The following colors are available, listed from worst to best: White, Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, Red. 55. Are there any secrets to getting Silver? At level 12, you will receive a Marketplace building. Buy grain when the price drops near 0.5 and sell when the price rises to 1.99, and you'll be rolling in the dough. Make sure you only upgrade your marketplace after you've already reached your current exchange limit, because the exchange limit resets to 0 each time you upgrade the Marketplace! 56. How can I gain Prestige quickly? Aside from Investing Silver and Donating Battle Points, you really need to attack some enemy Kingdoms to get Prestige! More notorious players will net more Prestige, but attacking the same enemy repeatedly will earn you less prestige each time. The different notoriety ranks are listed below in increasing order: a. Gray (Friendly) b. White (Neutral) c. Green (Unfriendly) d. Blue (Hostile) e. Purple (Wanted) f. Orange (Most Wanted) g. Red (Enemy of the State) 57. How does Training work? Heroes in training will steadily earn experience while they're in training. The fastest to level however, is using Add Exp to instantly gain a large lump of experience each time. 58. What exactly does Rebirth do? Rebirth will reset your Hero's level to 1, but the base Unit Level will be reset to a higher level than before the Hero was reborn. Once you level your Hero to the max level again, the unit level will be higher than before and your Hero will be stronger. This is a useful way to get stronger if you're stuck on a Chapter and can't increase your Hero's Levels any more. 59. How can I show my Battle Reports to other people? See instructions on the Chronicles of Merlin forums. Category:Guides